


Compromising Improvisations.

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, compromising positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithrel prompted: Clint/Coulson: 7. for the 50 AUs meme.</p><p>#7 is fake relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Improvisations.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“What the hell was that?” Clint asked, his soft voice belying the obvious annoyance on his face.

“Improvisation.” Phil kept his eyes on his files. He didn’t have time for this.

“Right. I don’t seem to recall agreeing to that.”

“I assumed you would rather be known to have a same-sex fling than reveal exactly what happened in those photos.”

Phil could hear Clint grind his teeth clear across the room. “The fling is not the problem. The problem is that now Fury thinks I’m the kinda person who would sneak around! Because let me tell you right now, that if I were with someone, I would never make that person feel like I was ashamed of them. Ever.”

There was a pregnant silence for a moment while Phil digested that piece of information. “Happy to hear it.”

Clint snorted. “You would, considering we’re now dating, evidently. Or, no,  _not_  dating, just hooking up in SHIELD restrooms!”

“Well what else did you want me to tell him? That a man who can shoot the wings off a fly with an arrow got his foreskin stuck in his zipper and was too proud to go to the infirmary?!”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Clint snarled, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

“No, I offered. And you’re welcome, by the way.” Phil was annoyed now as well, and this time the silence that fell was decidedly uncomfortable.

Eventually Clint shifted and cleared his throat before finally speaking very quietly. “Thank you. Though I wish you’d have told me what you were gonna tell Fury before you went in.”

Phil snorted. “I wasn’t exactly prepared to have those photos shoved under my nose when I went to the meeting.”

“What, you didn’t know there’d be footage? Come on, you know everything.”

“Oh, I knew there’d be footage. But I was unprepared for Fury being concerned that a man with your valued skills might not be able to handle a simple trip to the urinal without hurting himself. So. I improvised.”

“Right.”

“Was there anything else?” Phil asked after another stretch of silence.

“Well. That depends. Would you rather have a semi-public break-up later, or a totally public date?”

Phil looked up finally, feeling his eyebrows rise. He wasn’t easily surprised, but for once he wasn’t sure how to respond. And, dammit, Clint realized it.

“It’s a simple yes or no,” he said with a damn smirk on his face. And Phil narrowed his eyes.

“Fine. I like Italian. I expect you to pick up the check since you’re inviting. And I don’t put out on the first date.”

Clint just grinned and saluted as he left the office, asshole that he was.

“Well, this is gonna be interesting,” Phil said to himself before going back to work.

End.


End file.
